Imperial Mars ED:D
Imperial Mars ED:D is a Balance-type Beyblade belonging to TheRedNova.O The evolution of Imperial Mars is Mars Zexal A:O. Face Bolt: Mars The Face Bolt depicts "Mars". In Roman mythology, Mars was the Roman God of War. The design features a red helmet-like design with glowing red eyes and blades with a on a gold-ish type entracing background of the helmet whilsted on a black Face Bolt. Much like Variares D:D. Energy Ring: Mars The Mars Energy Ring allows its weight to maintain balance and keep it's steal wall defense. It is relativley thin but allows the enemy's attack to be more redirective to whatever it's blader chooses. This allows several choices for defensive menuevers. The Energy Ring's colour is a sleek black. Fusion Wheel: Imperial The Imperial Fusion Wheel is a complete meatlic metal frame that depicted with anchient roman artwork. The frame is designed for solid defense and is said to be immovable in it's defensive mode. The counter mode lifts the metal frame and exposes the rubber underneath. Absorb mode allow the bey to refill its energy supply by absorbing the hits of it's oppoenents attack, the shock allows the core to move and refill the spin tracks energy. 4D Preformance Tip: Eternal Delta: Defense Eternal Delta Defense is an interchangable 4D Performance Tip unique to Imperial Mars. ED:D (exacltly like ED145) features three spinning "wings" which rotate arond the track freely. The wings which rotate are hindered without the mechanism of a bearing, hence creating a force of friction between the bey and the body of the Track, in turn resulting in less significant damage absorption.It can change between three different modes which change how it performs: "Semi-Flat" for Attack, "Wide Defense" for Defense, and "Eternal Ball Sharp" for Stamina. When Imperial Mars is in its EBS tip mode, it can use a a move called EBS Regeneration. ''The way this move works is as the Ball Sharp tip is spinning freely, it will distribute stamina thruoghout the beyblade thus, giving the beyblade more rotation. The Tip can be simpily changed, while in battle, if in the air it will change on command or while it is not in battle, u can change it by pulling out the tip and spinning it to a different one and lock it in place. It is black in colour. The ability to have all these tips in one bottom, helps you in a battle, as you can switch the tip for the purpose between rounds. All together, ED:D is like a combonation of ED145 and D:D. Statistics: Imperial Mars ED:D Abilities Each ability is allowed to be used three times in one battle. Attack *'Elemental Counter': ''(Counter Mode) With the three "wing" like blades on the metal wheel, it is able to cut through elements from an opposing beyblade. Examples of elements the metal wheel can cut through are water and wind. Stamina *'EBS Regeneration': (EBS Tip) Allows the beyblade to gain more stamina through the EBS tip (details in ED:D description). Defence *'Eternal Defense Dodge': Imperial can use the Eternal Defense on its 4D Preformance Tip to dodge an attaking bey. Balance *'Midair Mode Change (MMC)': If Imperial Mars in the ar,result of battle or command, it is able to change the 4D preformance tip from EBS to SF or to WD. Special Attack *'Lumino Saber': (Counter/Absorb Mode) abosrbs all of the currently produced energy from the opposing bey on impact, reducing attack and stamina. *'Terra Shield': (Counter Mode) This move is to reduce the effect of a special move's power. Imerial Mars will over shadow the beyblade while holding a shield. Category:Unregistered Beys